


Je Souhaite Revisited - The Greedy Slash Ending

by starshine24mc



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-04-15
Updated: 2001-04-15
Packaged: 2018-11-20 20:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11342355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starshine24mc/pseuds/starshine24mc
Summary: I think if I say too much here, this bit will be longer than the snippet itself. Suffice to say, the Oscar night re-run, and too little sleep last night inspired this...





	Je Souhaite Revisited - The Greedy Slash Ending

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Je Souhaite Revisited - The Greedy Slash Ending by Goddess Michele

Je Souhaite Revisited - The Greedy Slash Ending  
Author: Goddess Michele  
Date: March 31, 2001  
Fandom: X-Files  
Pairing: M/Sk  
Category: Slashing Mulder Anniversary Contest, snippet category  
Rating: PG13-implied m/m  
Status: done  
Spoilers: Je Souhaite  
Archive: put it wherever you like, just leave my name on it  
Feedback: Yes, PLEASE!   
Series/Sequel: nope  
Beta: none  
Disclaimer: C.C., Fox and 1013 own them, I'm just borrowing them for fun, not profit, and I promise to return them only slightly bruised, but in that good 'thank you sir and may I have another?' way.  
Summary: I think if I say too much here, this bit will be longer than the snippet itself. Suffice to say, the Oscar night re-run, and too little sleep last night inspired this...

* * *

Mulder stopped fast forwarding the tape and hit the play button on the remote control.

Scully took a sip of her beer and said, "So what was your final wish anyway?"

As the familiar opening refrain of Kenny Loggin's "I'm Alright" came blaring through the television's speakers, Mulder turned away from his partner and raised his bottle to his lips, smiling enigmatically...

... a genie trapped in a rug cursed the man who she had been sure was going to free her at last...

...and in Fox Mulder's bedroom, Walter Skinner slept peacefully, a sated smile gracing his kiss-swollen lips...

  
Archived: April 02, 2001 


End file.
